Princess Naruko and the battle of her Kingdom
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruko is telling her son, a bedtime story about a princess. Only this story is about a princess and a knight, saving the Kingdom from an evil wizard.
1. Story time

_**I know it's a cliche title but I couldn't think of a better title. So I hope you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

"Kids!" Hollered the Hokage named Naruko who is walking upstairs. "It's time for bed." Her two oldest children groaned but decided not to argue with their mother. Naruko entered her youngest son named Jiryaiya's room. The red headed and blue eyeed boy was playing with a toy sword and fighting his toy dragon doll.

"Take that you evil dragon." The Three year old exclaimed hitting the dragon with his sword. "That'll teach you not to mess with my town." Naruko giggled at her son's imagination. According to her father Minato, he certainly got from her.

"Jiryiya. It's time for bed." She told her son.

"Okay, Mommy." He said, then he puts his toys in his toybox. Then he took off his clothes, then he put on his fox Pajama clothes on. Naruko then picked up her son then lays him on the bed. She then kissed his cheek then asked him a question.

"Do you want Mommy to tell you a bedtime story?" Jiryiya's face lit up and cheerfully nodded.

"Are you gonna tell me the story of Aladdin?" She shook her head no.

"The story of Flynn and Rapunzel?" He asked again. Again she said no.

"I'm gonna tell you the story of a Princess and a Knight." She said. He gave her a disgusted look then sticked out his tounge.

"Eww... A girly story." Naruko laughed at her son's face.

"True, there is romance in it but it's not the main focus of this story. It's about a Princess and a Knight help save a Kingdom from an evil wizard." Jiryaiya's eyes widen in excitement.

"Ooh... That sounds really cool. Tell me that story, Mommy." Naruko giggled then rubbed her son's head.

"Okay... Once a upon a time..."

* * *

In a faraway land. There was a beautiful princess. Her name was Naruko. She wasn't a typical Princess. She's a princess that sword fights, climbs trees and eats tons of ramen. Although she is a tomboy, she also likes to tell stories to children and renact them. But her most favorite thing to do is to hang out with her best friends named Satsuki and Sakuro. Satsuki is the daughter of Kushina's best friend named Mikoto. Sakuro is one of her family's knight. They've been best friends ever since they were 5 years old. You may think Naruko has to marry a prince in order to save the kingdom, right? Wrong. Kushina and Minato outlawed that rule because long story short... Minato was a Prince and Kushina was a village girl but Minato fell in love with her one day. She didn't like him at first but after a bunch of thieves tried to rob her, Minato came just in time to beat up the thieves and they fell in love ever since.

A couple years later, they got married then Kushina gave birth to her daughter and named her Naruko. Everybody thought she was the most beautiful princess ever that other kingdoms wanted to ask if they can arrange a marriage with her. But Kushina and Minato doesn't want that because they think that it would be right for her to fall in love with a boy on her own and not force her to marry a stuck up and unlikeable prince.

They also teaches her to fight so she can defend herself. But we'll talk about it later. Now our heroine is having a spar with her Satsuki as she gave her a punch.

"Had enough, sis?" Naruko asked. Satsuki wiped off her sweat then smirked.

"I'm just warming up, Naruko." She scoffed then jumped Then raised her leg in attempt to kick her but Naruko dodged it before Satsuki can land. Naruko then snuck from behind then touched her shoulder. Satsuki looked behind and was suprised to see her friend waving before punching her face. Satsuki wiped cheek as she then looks up at her friend whom is smirking at her.

"I win!" Said the blonde princess. Naruko held her hand to help support her friend getting up.

"You got lucky, you know that, Princess." Naruko gave her a friend a glare. She hates it when people call her Princess.

"I told you a million times to not call me that." Satsuki smirked at her friend.

"Make me... Princess." Naruko's teeth greeted before she felt someone touched her shoulder. It was her other best friend it the whole world, Sakuro Haruno.

"That's enough training for one day, girls." They both looked behind to see who halted their fight and smiled at who it was...

"Sakuro." Naruko blushed. She had a crush on Sakuro since They were 10.

"Hey, girls. Listen, Naruko. your father wanted me to tell you that there's a ball tonight and you got to get ready." Naruko groaned but gave her friend a nod and followed him back to her Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at a faraway place, an evil wizard named Orochimaru is watching Naruko's kingdom on his magic mirror. He was once a good wizard for King Minato until one day, he attempted to kill the King by poisoning his dinner but was discovered by Minato's loyal soliders. Told the King and Queen and was banished by the King forever.

"So... Minato. You think you can get rid of me and my magic? Well pretty soon, I will be back and I will take over your kingdom and make your daughter my queen. And she will bear my son and enslave your kingdom. Ha-ha-ha. OH... Kabuto!" He called for his most loyal lackey named Kabuto whom he founded as a young boy and he followed his evil ways ever since.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked Orochimaru.

"Go and put on your best clothes... We're going suprise at a party." He chucked evilly.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh. What's Orochimaru's plan? How's he gonna take over the kingdom? Will Naruko tell Sakuro her feelings? We'll find out in the next chapter. Until then, see ya.**_


	2. Disaster at the party

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

 _"So what happens next, Mommy?" Asked Jiryiya. Naruko giggled then pat her son's head._

 _"Well Naruko's servants were helping her hair done. Including her maid/former rival, Ino..."_

"Okay, Naruko." Ino said, holding a couple dresses. "Which gown do you like better? The pink one on my right or the orange one on my left?" Naruko rolled her eyes and pointed her left which made Ino whine.

"But the pink dress is cuter plus it's more tacky."

"I don't care. You know I hate pink. Besides I haven't wore the orange dress since Sakuro's 20th birthday."

"Oh speaking of Sakuro." She said with a smirk. "When are you gonna tell him how you feel?" That made Naruko blush.

"Oh... I... don't like him." Ino gave her a "are you kidding me?" look.

"Really? I've seen the signs. I see you put your hand on your heart when he was playing with those kids last week."

"That's because I was admiring how sweet he was to them." Naruko defended.

"And... last month while he was sparring with Sai."(whom is Ino's boyfriend) He pulled off his shirt and showed off his 6 pack and you fainted."

Naruko's face turned beat red which made Ino mad. She sighed as she looked down on the floor.

"You're right, Ino. I am in love with Sakuro. But I don't know if he feels the same" Ino put her hand on Naruko's shoulder for comfort.

"Naruko, trust me. I think Sakuro likes you too." Naruko raised her head in surprise.

"H...how do you know?" Asked Naruko.

"Oh... we had a conversation about you, last week." She said as she tells the story.

 ** _Flashbacks to last week._**

 _I was in my flower shop to water the plants when I saw him coming in. I gave him a wave._

 _"Hi, Sakuro. What do you want?" I asked him. He sighed as he put his hands on his pockets._

 _"Hi, Ino. I gotta tell you something." Ino raised an eyebrow. This must be serious._

 _"It's about Naruko." Ino smirked. She knows what is going on._

 _"I... I think I'm in love with her." Ino silently cheered. She was hoping that would happen. She pretended to have a shocked face._

 _"Really? I am shocked." Sakuro gave her a smile. He knows she's making that up but decides to ignore it._

 _"Yeah... and I'm afraid of rejection. I mean I'm not a prince or a King or a Duke... I'm just a Knight trainee with little experience. And... I don't know if her parents would approve of us getting married." Ino gave him a sad smile._

 _"Sakuro, You know Kushina and Minato love you."_

 _"Yeah but just as friends but I don't think they would like it if I date her. They proably rather her marry a snobbish prince who is probobaly a jerk."_

 _"It doesn't matter." Ino spat. "Don't you remember the stories where Minato fell in love with Kushina? He didn't love not because She wasn't a princess. It was because of her kindness and generosity towards the needy. You do the same thing too. She loves it when you have fun with the children. I think you should tell her at her birthday party next week."_

 _"But..." Ino interuptted him with a smirk._

 _"Trust me. All you have to do is say I love you and I'm sure she will feel the same." Sakuro stared at the window where the castle far away. He smiled then said..._

 _"All right, I tell her at the party. I will dance with her on a romantic song and I plan to kiss her. But please don't tell her." Ino giggled._

 _"Oh.. I won't." She said as Sakuro left, not knowing that she had her fingers crossed._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

"And that's what he told me." Ino finished. Naruko was speechless. She couldn't believe that the man she loves, love her back.

"Wow... I can't believe it. He... loves me? She questioned. Ino nodded.

"Uh-huh and he plans to dance with you at the final ballad which is the most romantic. So get dressed then I'll do your hair and makeup then we're ready..." Ino told her. Naruko smiled at her maid/friend.

"All right, Ino. Get to work." She ordered.

* * *

Later on at the party King Minato and his wife, Kushina is sitting at their throne. They had this party planned for 3 months since it's their daughter's 20th birthday. Kushina whispered at her husband's ear.

"Do you think this party will help Naruko and Sakuro get together?" She asked. Minato smiled and hold his wife's hand.

"I know it. I know they love each other. I know this party will help them get together and hopefully they get married and live happily ever after."

"Yeah." She giggled. "And hopefully have kids." She said. They were silent patiently waiting for their daughter. They noticed Sakuro whom walked up front and bowed in front of Naruko's parents.

"King Minato and Queen Kushina, I am honored to come here on the day of your daughter's birthday." Kushina waved off her bow.

"Oh there's no need for formalities, Sakuro. After all you are like family." She said. Sakuro rubbed his elbow in embarrassment.

"But I think it's disrespectful not to be formal."

"Yeah but you're my daughter's best friend. And maybe something more." Minato said as he winked. Sakuro blushed as he couldn't say anything. They then heard the royal chambers playing horns upstairs. Then the royal teacher and loyal follower named Kakashi with a microphone(I'm making microphones exist in their time period.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you... the most beautiful Princess in our kingdom. She is kind and generous and she always beats odds. The doctors said there's a small chance of her surviving the birth but our beautiful queen didn't give up on her and 20 years ago was the most special young woman I ever met was born. I present to you... Princess Naruko." The party guests clapped after the doors open and Sakuro gasped at the girl standing on the stairs. She was wearing a elegant floor length ball dress.

" _Wow... she looks beautiful."_ Sakuro thought. He sees Naruko walked down the stairs and stands in front of him with a beautiful smile.

"Hi, N-naruko." Sakuro stammered. "Y-you look beautiful." She blushed at his compliment.

"T-thhanks, and you look handsome, yourself." She said. Sakuro rubbed his head as the music started playing. They stood on the dance floor for a minute before Sakuro held out his hand and offered it to Naruko.

"So... Would you like to dance?" Naruko was taken back at his question but overcame her fears and took his hand as he leads her to the dance floor with a lot of people are watching and Naruko noticed.

"Sakuro... people are watching." She whispered with a blushed face.

"Don't you worry, Naruko." He answered. "It's just you and me right now.*" She turned off her blush and smiled. The music got slower as Sakuro gave her a twirl as the people cheered. The two dancers sweated as the music ended. Sakuro stared at Naruko's lips.

 _"This is it. Now or never."_ He thought as he closed his eyes and leaned towards her lips. She blushed and puckered her lips in preparation for the kiss.

" _OMG It's finally happening."_ She giggled in her thoughts. _"He's finally gonna kiss me."_

The parents held hands and Ino sighed romantically, so excited when all of a sudden the lights when off and suddenly smoke appeared all over the room from nowhere.

"What's going on?" Asked Kushina. "Why did the lights turn off?" Nobody answered her question as they heard a familiar evil laugh with a snake hiss.

 _"That laugh."_ Minato thought. _"It cant be. I haven't heard that laugh in 20 years."_

The smoke clears off, revealing a pale skinned man with golden eyes and a straight waist-length hair and fang like teeth. Minato and Kushina's eyes widen in fear.

"Orochimaru!" Minato said in a stunned tone. Kushina however growled in anger. She hated the man ever since he attempted to kill her husband.

"Hello, Minato. It's been a while." The snake like villian smirked.

"How are you still alive? I was told you died in that fire 20 years ago after I destroyed your magi spells." Orochimaru laughed at the king's question.

"What you didn't know, Minato is I had a small vanishing spell in that fire so you wouldn't suspect a thing. But enough about our past. I'm here for one thing and one thing only... Your Kingdom."

Minato's eyes growled. He knows if Orochimaru rules this kingdom then Konoha will no longer be the land of peace but the land

"Forget it. It's never gonna happen. I will never allow you to use this kingdom for evil and treachery."

"I knew you were gonna say that, Minato. So I am summoning my new friends to help you change my mind." Hissed the snake wizard. He snapped his fingers as the ground started glowing darkness as snakes came up from the floor and started wrapping the party guests at the table. The guests that were dancing were running to but started feeling bites from the snakes. Kushina stood up and grabbed her sword and cut off one snake and handed her husband another then threw Sakuro another one.

"Sakuro, Naruko go behind the throne room. I'll meet you there." Minato said. Sakuro nodded but Naruko wanted to help her father and mother fight the snakes. Sakuro held Naruko's hand and spring towards the throne. A snake slid towards in front of them but much to his surprise, Princess Naruko Karate Chopped it's head before he saw it coming they stood behind the throne room, while waiting for the king.

Suddenly the King rushed behind the throne room, panting. He took a deep breath then handed Naruko a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Asked Naruko.

"It's a map to Enes ring. The ring is at a faraway land called Yahagi's rock. It's a legend where a ring was used by a good wizard named Enes whom had a ring to use his magic to defeat the evil organization called the Akatsuki."

"I heard of that legend... Enes hid the ring because he's afraid that someone in the wrong hands will use it. Am I right?" Sakuro said. Minato nodded at Sakuro's guess.

"That's right, Sakuro. And I need you two to find Yahagi's rock, get the ring and come back here to use it against Orochimaru before it's too late."

"But Daddy..." Naruko started to tear up. "What about you and Mom and the rest of the Kingdom?" Minato put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Listen, Naruko. I would go but he can hurt you and Sakuro and you have the quickness and strength to get the ring. I remember ever since you were a little girl, you always wanted your own Adventure. Well... you'll get it. I will find your mom, Satsuki and the others and lead them to a hiding place where Orochimaru can't find us."

Naruko was silent for a few seconds before giving her father a hug.

"Be careful, Daddy." She said.

"You, too. I love you. Now go." He said as he went back to the ballroom to help his wife and the other people. Naruko and Sakuro meanwhile sneaks upstairs to her room to grab supplies. Naruko grabbed her bag full of clothes and money.

"Naruko, before we leave." Sakuro said while putting on his green shirt and brown pants. "Do you have a outfit to battle? I don't think you can fight in your dress, no matter how pretty you look." He then shut his mouth with a red face. Naruko blushed at his question then once again shook it off.

"I have something I always wanted to wear so please close your eyes and no peeking you pervert." She giggled. Sakuro rolled over his eyes and covered them. Naruko Carefully teared her dress off of her body then laid it on the hamper. She then walked back to her closet and was holding a golden armor suit, her teacher, Kakashi made for her. She slipped the armor on and modeled herself on the mirror and approved of the outfit. She told Sakuro to open his eyes and he did what she said and gawked at her new outfit.

" _She looks... Very sexy in that armor outfit."_ looking at his reaction she giggled.

"I take it you like my new outfit?" She asked. He slowfully nodded at her question.

"All right, now Let's go find that ring."

* * *

 ** _And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did too. And I will write the third chapter as soon as possible. Please leave out a review._**


End file.
